


Confession

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bit of Fluff, M/M, Teen!spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim befriends Spock after Spock's family moves to Earth. Jim basically lives with them and confesses his heart's desire to the only adult he trusts; Amanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Amanda and Sarek had decided to move to Earth when Spock was ten, they needed too for Sarek's work, but just like on Vulcan, Spock found it hard to make friends.

He was the new kid at school and everyone seemed to avoid him because he was different; everyone except James T Kirk.

Eventually Spock started to bring Jim home after school and they would play and do their homework together. Jim's father wasn't alive and his mother was almost never at home so Jim started spending a lot of time at Spock's house.

Amanda virtually adopted Jim and he slept there and spent more time there than at his own home. She even made him a permanent bed and a set of draws to keep some clothes and personal items in.

Spock and Jim were the best of friends and Amanda could see how happy it made Spock to finally have a friend that accepted him and truly liked him. And, how happy /Jim/ made him.

So it didn't come as a surprise that one day when the boys were sixteen; Spock was upstairs doing an assignment and Jim had finished his homework. Jim came down the stairs to find Amanda cooking dinner in the kitchen and lingered, approaching her timidly.

"Amanda?" He said, clasping his hands together.

"Yes, Jim. What's on your mind?" She answered not turning away from the pot she was stirring.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Jim asked her nervously.

Amanda turned the pot down to low and started towards the table "Of course, is everything okay?"

Jim joined her at the table and looked down a moment before blurting out "I think I love Spock."

Amanda smiled at him and said softly "I know you do."

"No, Amanda, you don't understand, I think I'm in love with him, like for real. I don't know what to do..."

Amanda smiles just a little brighter "My answer remains the same, Jim, I have known how you feel for a while, but I was waiting for you to realise. Have you talked to Spock?"

"No! Should I? ...I mean he has never really been interested in anyone...what if I ruin our friendship?"

"Do you think maybe he has never been interested in anyone because he is only interested in you?"

It dawns on Jim then that she might be right, he hoped she was. Suddenly he stood up, before dashing up the stairs he threw over his shoulder "Thanks Amanda!"

She just smiled and went back to her soup, hoping she gave Jim the right advice.

Later that night she went up to Spock's room to tell them they should be going to sleep soon. She peered around the corner and saw Spock put out two fingers in a Vulcan style kiss and Jim meet him with his own two fingers before leaning in to kiss him Earth style.

Amanda almost said something but she didn't want to ruin their moment and decided to come back a little later to check on them. When she did, she found Spock sitting up in bed and Jim with his head in Spock's lap, arms wrapped around his waist; he was fast asleep.  
Spock was running his fingers through Jim's hair, when he noticed his mother in the doorway and put one finger to his lips, signalling her to be quiet.

"Shh...Jim is asleep."

Amanda just nodded and smiled happily at the scene.

"Mother, is it alright if Jim sleeps in here with me tonight?" Spock whispers.

"It's perfectly fine." She answers.

As Amanda leaves the room she could swear she catches a glimpse of Spock smiling contently at Jim as he goes back to stroking the boy's hair.


End file.
